As said, the invention relates to a mechanical structure for a robot, having six degrees of freedom. Various structures for robots having six degrees of freedom exist in the art. Some of those robots are also classified as parallel robots.
Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems (MEMS) are known in the art and are being increasingly developed for a variety of applications, such as sensors, pumps, valves, light attenuators, optical scanners, etc. The forces for causing the desired motions in MEMS may be electromagnetic, electrostatic, piezoelectric, thermal etc. One, two, and three-degrees of freedom MEMS have been described. For instance, a Fresnel microlens on a platform that can move linearly in 3 directions by means of hinged polysilicon plates is disclosed in Fan L. et. al, “Self-assembled Microactuated XYZ Stages for Optical Scanning and Alignment”, Proceedings of International Solid State Sensors and Actuators Conference (Transducers '97), Chicago, Ill., USA, 1997, pp. 319-322.
However, for some applications, a structure is required that can impart motions in six degrees of freedom to an active device, e.g. a sensing or scanning device. For instance, a MEMS robot may be required to guide a missile while tracking a target; or to track the path of a flying body; or to provide extensive and remote-controlled imaging of an area; or to provide an optical switch in a complex optical device; or to effect optical scanning of any particular object; and the like. In order to fulfill such tasks, a MEMS structure capable of imparting six degrees of motion to an active or passive device must be provided. As far as we know, in spite of the development of the MEMS technique, no such structure has yet been developed.
The present invention provides a structure for a parallel robot in which a motion, although limited, can be provided to its main plate in six degrees of freedom. The robot of the present invention is adapted for cases in which the use of complicated components is limited, or impossible, for some reason. One of such cases is the MEMS technology, which still does not enable use of all types of components which can be used by the conventional technology. The robot of the present invention is comprised of only simple components, such as plates, simple joints and hinges, and linear motors, all of which are available in MEMS technology.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide a structure—hereinafter called a “robot”, or a “micro-robot”, capable of imparting six degrees of motion to a main plate, which may support, for example an active device or any other component for which motion in six degrees of freedom is desired.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide such a robot that is actuated by relatively simple actuators, hereinafter also referred to as motors.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a process for making such a robot by MEMS techniques.
It is a still further purpose to provide a process for making a robot or micro-robot that fulfills the above purposes.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.